Just A Dream Love Story chapters 6-10
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: Here are some more of Just A Dream Enjoy : D


**Just a Dream Love Story**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kura: Because I wasn't expecting you to say that is why! Ryuko: Oh! Okay well I do want to make love to you again so badd Kura! I want you! Kura: I want you too! ohh Ryuko I've wanted you for so long! But the thing that stopped me from telling was you being gay and being with Koi...Ryuko: I'm not with Koi anymore am I Kura...Kura: No you're not with Koi now but you're not into..Ryuko: Kura! no need to worry about that because I'm with you now...Kura: ohh Ryuko goes to kiss him with her tongue in his mouth as he kisses her back the same way. Kura: Why is it that you're so damn sexy and you're gay? Then they hear a knock on the door and Kura goes to answer it, When she opens the door she sees Maru standing on her porch. Maru: Hello Kura long time no see! Kura: What are you doing here?! Maru: I'm looking for Ryuko is he here? Kura: Yea why?! Maru: Oh I just need to talk to him that's all...Kura: Yea right Maru! Maru: you know me too well Kura...Ryuko comes to the door and sees Maru...Ryuko: What do you want Maru?! Maru: I'm just here to have a word with you that's all...Ryuko: You have two minutes! Kura goes inside with tears in her eyes..Maru: Dammit Ryuko I want you back! Ryuko: you what? Maru: You heard me! I want you back! Ryuko: Dream on! Maru: Ohh Ryuko you know you want me too...Ryuko: Fuck off Maru! I don't want you! You ripped my heart out when you decided to dump me like yesterdays trash! Maru: ohh Ryuko I'm so sorry baby..Ryuko: Don't call me baby! Maru: Ryuko! slaps him across the face...Ryuko: stay away from me! Maru: Why would I do that Ryuko? I love you so much! Ryuko: No you don't Maru...because if you did you wouldn't of had slapped me! Maru: Please Ryuko I'm sorry! Ryuko: Liar! Kura: what's going on? Maru: I'm just taking back what's mine Kura that's all. Ryuko: I'm not yours Maru! I can't stand the sight of you! Maru whispers to Ryuko: You want me just as much as I want you baby stop fighting it..Ryuko spits at him then Maru punches him in the face and Kura Kicks him in the balls. Maru: You fuckin bitch Kura! Goes to pull her hair and slaps her..Ryuko: You bastard! How dare you do that to her! Maru: She deserved it Ryuko! I had no choice! Ryuko: Liar! Kura on the floor whispering: Ryuko...don't leave me please...Maru: Shut up Kura! grabs Ryuko wrapping his arm around his neck..Ryuko: Let me go you bastard! Maru: No I will not let you go Ryuko! injects him with a sleep aid and Ryuko passes out...Kura: No! you asshole! Maru kicks her really hard..then leaves with Ryuko over his shoulder as she cries really hard...When Maru arrives at his house with Ryuko over his shoulder he unlocks his front door and goes to put Ryuko on the bed in his bedroom then goes to close the front door. Ryuko wakes up: Where am I? Maru: You're here with me Ryuko! Ryuko: Maru I don't love you anymore please understand that...Maru: But I still love you Ryuko more than anything! It hurt me so much when you got together with Koi that I disappeared for a while...I was so heartbroken..Ryuko: Why didn't you say anything? Maru: Because I was afraid to and besides you were angry when you saw me since you thought that I had dumped you when in reality I didn't. Ryuko: ohh Maru that didn't give you the right to hurt Kura though! Maru: I'm so sorry about that I just lost my mind for some reason thinking you were in love with her..Ryuko: What made you think that? Maru: The way you reacted when I had slapped her..Ryuko: She's my best friend Maru! Maru: I know she is but still! Ryuko: I'm gonna go now so I can make sure that Kura's okay..Maru: Please Ryuko think about what I said! Ryuko: Okay I will but I don't see you in that way anymore..Maru: ohh Ryuko be safe okay? Ryuko: I will Maru take care! Maru: Bye baby..Ryuko: bye Maru! Goes over to Kura's house to check on her and when he goes inside the house he sees Kura laying on the floor passed out..Ryuko: Kura! Kura! wake up! Please! Kura! Kura wakes up sees Ryuko: Hey Ryuko I thought you left..Ryuko: I'd never leave you Kura! Kura: You wouldn't? Ryuko: No! and you need some ice on your face..goes to get a pack of ice for her..Kura: thanks Ryuko! Ryuko: You're welcome..gosh Kura you're so beautiful...Kura: I look like a wreck though! Ryuko: Oh Kura! no you don't! Kura crying: Yes I do Ryuko...Ryuko hugs her tight: Can't believe that bastard did this to you! Kura: I can't either! Ryuko: Well least we're together now..Kura: Together? Ryuko: yes Kura..Kura: Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone...Ryuko: Of course I'll stay with you Kura! Kura: Oh Ryuko thank you! accidently kisses him on the lips..Ryuko: what was that for? Kura: I'm so sorry Ryuko! I couldn't help myself...Ryuko: you couldn't help yourself? Kura: yes and dammit! I don't care if you're gay Ryuko! I love you! Ryuko: What?! did you just say Kura?! Kura: That I love you Ryuko! I always have! Ryuko with tears in his eyes crying: Ohh Kura! I feel the same way...Kura: You what? Ryuko: You heard me! I've always been in love with you! Kura: Oh Ryuko..but you like guys though! Ryuko: Kura I love you so much! you're my best friend for crying out loud! Kura: And? Ryuko kisses her again and they both moan..Ryuko: ohh Kura I think I've fallen in love with you..Kura: What about Maru? Ryuko: Oh no! Kura: Yea oh no! is right! then they hear a knock at the door Ryuko goes to open the door and Maru's standing at the door..Maru: Hey Kura I wanted to come over and apologize for what I did to you I was out of line for that..Kura: apology accepted Maru..besides I shouldn't of had said those things to you and I'm sorry. Maru: Oh Kura! You know I like you alot! Kura smiles: I know Maru! they both hug each other..Ryuko: did I miss something here? Maru: Ohh baby you didn't miss anything! Ryuko: Okay if you say so..Kura looks at Ryuko with the look of heartache...thinking: why can't I be with him? Why?! I'm in love with him! Ryuko: Kura are you alright? Kura: Can I talk to you for a minute please? Ryuko: I'll be back Maru! Maru: Okay! So Kura takes Ryuko to the other room to talk to him..Ryuko: What is it that you want to talk to me about? Kura: Ohh Ryuko why can't you stay with me...Ryuko: Ohh Kura I wish I could my love...Kura with tears in her eyes: Ryuko I love you so much! I'm gonna be lonely without you..Ryuko: I'll be back don't worry Kura okay?! Kura: Okay..Ryuko leaves with Maru and after Kura shuts the door she falls to the floor crying. Maru: I'm so glad we're back together Ryuko! I've missed you so much baby! Ryuko: I've missed you too Maru! gives him a kiss on the lips..Maru: Ohh Ryuko how I've missed kissing you on those lips of yours...Ryuko: have you? Maru: yes I have babe! They arrive at Maru's apartment and when they get inside Maru closes the door shut and locks it then Ryuko turns around and Kisses Maru on the lips with his tongue in his mouth ohh Ryuko..Ryuko: Dammit Maru! I've missed you! Maru: I've missed you too darling...kisses Ryuko on the lips then they take off each other's shirts and kiss each other all over..ahh! baby..Ryuko: You're so damn sexy Maru...Maru: You are too Ryuko..ahh! then Ryuko pulls down Maru's pants and sucks on his hard as a rock rod..ah! ahh! ohh Ryuko! ahh! ohh yess! ah! damn! love the way you suck ahh! ohh baby! ahh! Then Ryuko stands up kisses Maru on the lips then Maru pulls down Ryuko's pants and sucks on his rod..Ryuko: Ah! ohh yess! ah! ohh Maru! ahh! damn! ohh love the way you suck baby...ahh! then Maru thrusts slowly into Ryuko as they both moan with pleasure. Maru: you feel so good baby! Ryuko: Love feeling you inside me Maru I've missed that so much baby! ahh! Maru: I love you so much baby ahh! ohh yess! Ryuko: ohh Maru! ahh! ohh damn! Then Ryuko thrusts into Maru as Maru moans real loud..Ryuko: Like feeling me inside you baby?! Maru: Ohh Yess I do baby! ahh! ohh wow! ah! ah! ah! ahhhhh! they both cumm then take a shower together..Ryuko: ohh Maru I'm happy you're back! Maru: I'm happy to be back baby! they kiss each other and get ready to go to bed..both of them climb into bed kissing each other as they turn off the light and go to sleep...Ryuko lays down with Maru thinking about Kura and longing for her...Kura's at home crying and crying gets ready for bed and when she climbs into bed she lays there crying longing for Ryuko wishing he was by her side..**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Next day Ryuko wakes up sees Maru sleeping beside him thinking: oh he's so handsome and beautiful but I miss Kura so much...Maru wakes up: Hey good morning baby! Ryuko: Good morning babe! how'd you sleep? Maru: really good! How bout you? Ryuko: I slept good too baby! Maru: wonderful! I'm bummed out cuz we gotta get ready for work..Ryuko: Argh! but you just got back baby..Maru: I know love I'll make it up to you this weekend...Ryuko: Thank goodness it's friday! Maru: that's right huh! Yay! Ryuko smiles they go brush their teeth and get ready for work then kiss each other like crazy..Kura wakes up to get ready for work like she normally does then once she's ready she leaves with her coffee in hand and drives to work thinking about Ryuko and how much she loves him and longs for him as tears fall from her eyes. She finally arrives at work after being stuck in traffic! sees sookie and goes to say hello to her. sookie: Hey Kura! how's it going? Kura: It's going okay how bout you? Sookie: It's going good just trying to these colors to match. Kura: You'll figure it out! walks to her station to start her work..Then Ryuko walks into the room and Kura looks up at him as he walks pass by to talk to Gai. Gai: Hey Ryuko! How are you? Ryuko: I'm fine how's Koi doing? Gai: Doing alot better will be back to work in two weeks. Ryuko: that's good to hear! Gai: Yes it is! So glad she's doing better! Ryuko: Me too Gai! Goes to his station to start working and as he's working on his designs his mind drifts off to thinking about Kura and how he wants to be with her so badly but can't since he's back with Maru now...The morning goes real slow and finally lunchtime comes around and everyone heads to the cafeteria..Kura: Hey Ryuko! Ryuko: Um hey Kura how are you? Kura: I'm doing okay how are you? Ryuko whispers: Missing you..Kura whispers: ohh I miss you too..They get their lunch and go sit together at the table. Kura: how's the designing going? Ryuko: Its going good actually! Kura: that's good! Ryuko: Yea and I talked to Gai and asked him about Koi..Kura: How is she? Ryuko: Doing better he said! Kura: I'm so glad! Ryuko: Me too! Ryuko: How are your designs going? Kura: Going good! got some ideas that I wanna show Gai that I think he will like..Ryuko: wow okay! good! Kura: Yea..then Maru walks in..Ryuko: oh hey babe! Maru: Hey Ryuko! how's it going?! Hey Kura! Kura: Hi Maru how are you doing? Maru: Good! Kura: that's good! Maru: Well I'm on my way to talk to Gai so see you guys later! goes to Gai's office. Gai: hey Maru! how's it going? Maru: It's going great! I came to tell you that the higher ups loved the designs you sent up there! Gai: Oh cool! I'm so happy to hear that! Maru: yes they loved them! Gai smiles: That's good news! Maru: Well I just wanted to come and tell you that so I'm on my way upstairs so see you later! Gai: Bye Maru! Maru goes to the elevator to go upstairs to his office...When he gets to his office he sees flowers at his desk and goes to read the note and sees that they're from Ryuko..Maru thinking: Oh Ryuko baby! can't wait to see you after work baby! then gets to work. Ryuko: Well it's time to get back to work Kura! Kura: Okay I'll be right there! Ryuko goes to his station to start on his sewing and measuring then Kura goes over to her station to start working but then she faints and falls to the floor..Ryuko: Kura! goes over to her..Sookie: What happened?! Ryuko: I don't know I just saw her faint and fall to the ground..Sookie goes to get Gai and tells him what happened..The Ambulance comes to take Kura to the hospital and Ryuko stands there worried out of his mind about her but decides to stay behind and wait for his Maru to get off work. Sookie: Why didn't you go Ryuko?! Ryuko: Because it wasn't my place to go..Sookie: Who do you think you're fooling?! Ryuko: What?! Sookie: Ryuko she loves you! and I know that you're with Maru but you're her best friend! Ryuko: I know that I am it's just that I can't bare to see what's wrong with her! Sookie: Oh Ryuko I'll go and I'll let you know what's going on okay? Ryuko: thank you Sookie! Sookie: You're welcome..goes to the hospital to check on Kura. Myka: May I help you miss? Sookie: Yes I'm looking for Kura haruno? Myka: she's in the emergency room right now would you like to go see her? Sookie: Yes please. The nurse takes her to where Kura is and Sookie goes to sit down next to her and cries..Kura wakes up: Sookie what's the matter? Sookie: I'm just worried about you Kura that's all..Kura: yea I'm concerned myself too with what's going on with me..Then Dr. Tsui comes to talk to Kura..Dr. Tsui: Hello Kura I'm Dr. Tsui nice to meet you! Kura: Nice to meet you too! Dr. Tsui: I was just looking at your test results and it appears that your appendix is inflamed? have you been having alot of pain? Kura: Yes I have..Dr. Tsui: okay when we do the ultrasound and stuff we'll know if we have to do surgery or not okay? Kura: Okay.. Sookie: ohh Kura I'm sorry! Kura: It's okay Sookie! thank you so much for being her with me though! Sookie: anytime buddy! After they did the ultrasound and stuff Kura had surgery done along with finding out that she's gonna be having a baby..Kura: I'm pregnant?! Dr. Tsui: Yes you are young lady! congratulations! Kura: the surgery didn't ruin it did it? Dr. Tsui: No it didn't dear don't worry okay? Kura: okay and do you know how far along I am? Dr. Tsui: About 4 1/2 months along..Kura thinking: oh my gosh it's Ryuko's! Sookie: You okay? Kura: Yes just my stomach hurts bad from the surgery..Dr. Tsui comes back asking Kura if there's anyone who can help her out at home and Sookie says that her and Ryku can help her out and the doctor gives sookie some instructions to follow. Sookie: Is it okay if Ryku and I come help you out Kura? Kura: Yes I would really like that since Ryuko has Maru now...Sookie: Okay! cool! Kura: Thanks Sookie for coming! I really appreciate it alot! Sookie: You're welcome and of course I'd come and check on you you're my friend! Kura: I know Sookie because I'd do the same for you! Sookie: I know you would Kura and by the way since you're being released in the morning I'm gonna go home and pack some clothes then I will be here to pick you up and have Ryku with me okay? Kura: Okay Sookie have a good night! Sookie: You too Kura! leaves to go home and as she leaves the hospital she sees Ryuko with Maru holding hands and really into each other thinking: You can be such a damn jerk sometimes Ryuko! asshole! walks away to her car and goes home.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Sookie arrives home worn out from a long day at work and being at the hospital with her dear friend Kura. Sookie thinking: Don't worry Kura you're in good hands with Ryku and I who are gonna be taking care of you while you recover..goes to make herself some dinner and get ready for bed. Kura's at the hospital thinking about the baby she's going to be having and how she plans on raising it on her own no matter what anyone tells her. She finally falls asleep after the nurse came and gave her pain medication to help her rest. Sookie gets a text message from Ryuko asking about Kura and she tells him that she's doing fine and no need to worry about her! Then he sends a happy face to Sookie..and she's thinking: You're such a jackass Ryuko! You make me sick sometimes! Especially now! She eats her dinner then goes to bed worrying about her dear friend Koya.. Ryuko and Maru arrive at his house and making out with each other as Ryuko's trying to unlock the door to his house and once he opened the door Maru shuts it as they continue kissing and touching each other all over. Ryuko: ohh Maru I'm so happy you're staying with me tonight! Maru: I'm just happy to be with you Ryuko that's all I care about! Ryuko: Ohh Maru my love! I love you so much baby! They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths...ohh Maru. Maru: Ryuko honey I love being with you so much! Ryuko: And I love being with you and spending time with you baby..Maru: Me too baby I love spending time with you too Ryuko by the way your phone's ringing. Ryuko: Okay I'll go answer it I guess Maru: Okay baby Ryuko answers his phone and its the hospital.. : Hello? Is this Ryuko? Ryuko: Yes this is he and may I ask who this is? Dr. Tsui: This is Dr. Tsui from Konoha hospital I'm Dr. Tsunade's associate and I'm calling in regards to Kura Haruno..Ryuko: Hello Dr. Tsui how is Kura doing? Dr. Tsui: She's doing really good! Ryuko: I'm glad to hear that she's doing good! Dr. Tsui: Yes it is good sir and the reason why I'm calling you is because we had to do surgery on her because her appendix was about to burst and it went really well so no need to worry okay? Ryuko with tears in his eyes: Okay thank you for letting me know I appreciate it very much! Dr. Tsui: You're Welcome sir have a good night! Ryuko: You too! They both hang up and Ryuko tells Maru about Kura having surgery for her appendix and that she's doing really well..Maru: Oh my gosh poor Kura! I'm glad she's okay though! Ryuko: I am too baby! They kiss each other then go get ready for bed..what would you like to do tomorrow honey? Maru: Well anything as long as it's just you and me spending time together! Ryuko: I agree with you on that my love! Maru: I'm so happy we're back together Ryuko! Ryuko: I'm really happy too Maru! Maru: Well let's go to bed babe since we gotta plan our weekend together out in the morning...Ryuko: ohh yes we do...They both climb into bed falling asleep with Ryuko holding Maru in his arms. Ryuko's sound to sleep and has a dream about Kura..In Dream: Ryuko I'm so happy for you and Maru! I just love you both! And don't worry I'm just fine! I do miss you alot though...I just wonder why you weren't there for me when I went to the hospital..And why you never came to see me! Why?! Why! Ryuko! and by the way Ryuko?! I'm pregnant...Dream ends. Ryuko wakes up thinking: I'm so sorry for not coming to see you...ohh Kura I miss you then quietly cries himself to sleep..Kura's at the hospital sound to sleep as she has a dream about Ryuko..In Dream: Kura I miss you so much! I'm so sorry for not being there for you! I regret it so much! Please forgive me Kura...Please I love you! Dream ends. Kura wakes up thinking: Sure you're sorry Ryuko and I love you too...then goes back to sleep. The next day Kura gets ready to be released from the hospital when Ryku and Sookie walk into her hospital room..Kura: Hey Sookie! Hey Ryku! Sookie: Hey Kura! Ryku: How are you feeling? Kura: Really sore you guys..Sookie: Ohh Kura don't worry we're gonna take really good care of you! Kura: thanks you guys! Ryku: You're welcome Kura! Besides you'd do the same for us! Kura: Yes I would do the same for you guys! Dr. Tsui walks in to give Kura her release papers to sign and tells her that she spoke to Ryuko but only told him that she had surgery for her appendix. Kura: Thanks Dr. Tsui! Dr. Tsui: No problem Kura! Kura: When do I come for my appointment? Dr. Tsui: In 4 weeks I put the card with your papers. Kura: Okay thanks see you then! Dr. Tsui: See you then Kura! Sookie: Ready to go Kura? Kura: Yes I am let's go you guys! They leave the hospital and go over to Kura's house to get her settled in. Kura: thanks for doing this you guys and for picking me up from the hospital..Sookie: No problem Kura! Ryku: I'm gonna go and pick up your medicine Kura they're ready! Kura: Thank you Ryku! Ryku: You're welcome! Goes to pick up her medications from Dr. Tsui and when he gets there he sees Ryuko there with Maru..Then Dr. Tsui comes out with the bag and gives it to Ryku..Dr. Tsui whispers: Make sure she takes the vitamins okay? Ryku: okay and what are the other medications for? Dr. Tsui whispers: For when she has pain and it's safe for her to take so don't worry about that okay? Ryku: Okay thanks Doctor! Dr. Tsui: No problem Ryku! Ryku leaves the clinic and goes over to Kura's house to give her the medications. Sookie: Oh Ryku that was fast! Ryku: She had them ready so she just gave them to me..Kura: oh good! see anyone there? Ryku: Saw Ryuko with his Maru there but they were too into each other and weren't paying any attention to me at all! Kura: Oh wow that's a first! Ryku: I know right! Usually Ryuko's on my ass always asking me what I'm coming to get and who's it for and all that shit but today he was just all drooling over Maru. Kura: ookay I guess there's a first time for everything! Ryku: Yep! that's true! Kura: Well you guys I'm gonna go lay down I'm tired..Sookie: Let us help you up the stairs Kura..Kura: Okay thanks you guys! They take her upstairs to her bedroom and help her lay down on her bed. Ryku: Are you comfortable? Kura: Yes I'm fine thank you for staying with me you guys! Sookie: You're welcome Kura! If you need anything let me know okay! Ryku's gonna go home and come back in the morning. Kura: Okay bye Ryku and thanks again for getting my medicine! Ryku: No problem Kura! Leaves to go home and as he's walking home he runs into Ryuko and Maru..Maru: Hey Ryku! How's it going? Ryku: It's going good Maru! Long time no see! Maru: Yes I just got back in town a week or so ago! Ryku: Nice good seeing you Maru! Maru: Nice seeing you too Ryku! Ryuko: Hey Ryku! Ryku thinking: Oh shit what the hell does he want..Yes Ryuko? Ryuko: What were you doing at the clinic today? Ryku: picking something up for Kura why? Ryuko: Just asking that's all how she doing? Ryku: She's really sore but overall she's good! Ryuko: that's good! Well see you later Ryku! Ryku: See you guys later have a good night! Maru: You too! Ryku continues walking home thinking how annoying Ryuko is when it comes to asking about Kura...he finally gets home and after he opens his door and closes it he eats some food then goes right to his room and falls asleep for the night. Maru: I'm glad Kura's doing good! Ryuko: Me too Maru! let's get back to my house and get our hiking boots on and go on that hike before it gets to being too late! Maru: Okay babe! Maru thinking: Mann I'm gonna not like telling him about me having cancer...shit but I have to sooner or later before I start my chemo. Ryuko and Maru arrived at Ryuko's house and went to go get their hiking boots on and packed their backpacks then took off for their short hike on the trail over by Kura's house...Maru: This is beautiful! Ryuko! Ryuko: Yes it is love! I love going hiking over here it's so peaceful and no one bothers you at all..Maru: that's cool baby..Ryuko: Yes it is love we're almost to our destination! Maru: Okay cool! They get to their destination and Maru's mouth drops to the floor as he's blown away by how beautiful the area that they're at is. Ryuko: It's pretty here huh? Maru: Yes it's beautiful here honey! Ryuko: I wanted to take you here so that if you ever want to get away this would be the place to go and relax. Maru: Thanks for showing me this Ryuko! Ryuko smiles: You're welcome baby! They walk back home by walking behind Koya's house and then the trail that leads to Ryuko's house that's straight ahead. When they get to his house they go inside and take a shower then put some clean clothes on then go prepare some food..Maru: Ryuko? Ryuko: Yes babe? Maru: Um I have something to tell you love..Ryuko: What is it honey? Maru: You know the real reason I came back? Ryuko: Yes I do know the actual reason Maru..and we're gonna get through it together! Maru: Ohh Ryuko! I love you baby! Ryuko: I love you too Maru..When do you start the chemo? Maru: Next week babe..Ryuko: Okay just let me know what day okay? Maru: Okay I go in on Tuesday for my first round of the chemo but I go in the afternoon after work..Ryuko: Okay good! least we won't have to miss any work..Maru: Yea that's true baby..Ryuko: How is the cancer anyways? Maru: It's stable actually! It hasn't even spread at all! Ryuko thinking: Ohh I'm so glad! I don't want to lose you Maru I love you and I'd die if I lost you..I'm happy to hear that baby! smiles. Maru: Yea I knew you would be baby! Ryuko: Let's finish making dinner and eat then we can both rest okay love? Maru: Okay baby..They eat their dinner and talking to each other non stop then they go to the bedroom and lay down for the night..Kura upstairs in her room eating her dinner that Sookie made for her watching a romantic movie on T.V with tears rolling down from her eyes as she longs for Ryuko and misses him so much...Sookie: Are you finished Kura? Kura: Yes I'm done thank you Sookie it was really good! Sookie: thank you Kura! Kura: No problem! Sookie goes down stairs and washes the dishes and puts them all on the rack to dry then goes to get ready for bed thinking: Least Ryku and I are here for you Kura..Unlike Ryuko who's stuck like glue to Maru all the time and doesn't seem to care about what's going on with you at all..Asshole then she hears Kura screaming and runs upstairs..Sookie: What's the matter Kura! Kura: my baby moved Sookie but it I'm having pain where my surgery was done..Sookie: I'm sorry you're in pain Kura and I'm happy to hear about your baby moving for the first time! Kura: I am too but the pain from my stomach puts a damper on things. Sookie: I bet it does Kura..Do you need something for the pain? Kura: Yes my pain medication? Sookie grabs the bag with her medication in it and gives Kura the bottle with the pain pills in it. Thanks Sookie! Sookie: You're welcome sweetie! Kura takes her pain pill with some water then lays down to rest..You gonna be okay? Kura: Yes I'll be fine Sookie..Sookie: I'll be in the spare room if you need anything okay? Kura: Okay thanks Sookie so much for staying with me and helping me! Sookie: Anytime Kura and you're welcome. Sookie leaves to go to bed as Kura falls asleep for the night. Dr. Tsui: Tsunade Kura got released from the hospital yesterday and her friend Sookie came to pick her up and take her home along with the instructions I gave her. Tsunade: Good Job! Dr. Tsui! Dr. Tsui: thanks Tsunade! Tsunade: You're welcome and I can't wait to see her baby when its born! Dr. Tsui: I can't wait either! they both laugh and leave the hospital to go home and rest. Dr. Tsui arrives home and goes straight to bed thinking: Wow what a long day! and poor Kura's gonna be a single mother..falls asleep. Ryuko's sleeping away then has a dream about Kura..In dream: Ryuko I miss you! I miss you being with me ohh I need you Ryuko! Why won't you come see me?! Why?! Don't you care about me anymore?! Or you so hung up on Maru that you don't have time for me?! Dream ends. Ryuko wakes up thinking: Kura! falls back asleep..Kura has a dream about Ryuko In Dream: Kura! Kura! I do care about you more than anything! I need you too baby! please! I wanna be with you! I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you baby...Dream ends. Kura wakes up thinking: Surrreee you do Ryuko! You asshole! goes back to sleep.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The next day Kura wakes up thinking: ohh Ryuko why aren't you with me...I need you! Then gets out of bed to brush her teeth and goes back to lay down in her bed from the pain she's currently having in her stomach from the surgery. Sookie walks in: Good morning Kura! How are you feeling? Kura: I'm in pain but its not as bad right now it does hurt though my stomach. Sookie: I'm sorry Kura that you're suffering from all this pain on top of being pregnant..Kura: It's okay at least the pain from the surgery is going away well slowly but still. Sookie: Yes that's true! Are gonna tell anyone else that you're pregnant? Kura: Nope not until I start to show. Sookie: okay I think that's a good idea or tell them you're getting fat he he. Kura: Oh yea I could say that huh? Then they hear a knock on the front door..If it's Ryuko sookie? Tell him I'm asleep okay? Sookie: Okay Kura I'll do that Kura: thanks Sookie! Sookie: You're welcome! goes downstairs and when she opens the door Ryuko's standing there on the porch..Hey Ryuko what's up? Ryuko: Is Kura awake? I need to talk to her! Sookie: She's asleep still Ryuko I'm sorry..Ryuko feeling sad: It's okay Sookie just tell her that I came by okay? Sookie: Okay I will Ryuko: thank you leaves to go home to Maru...Sookie closes the door and runs up the stairs to tell Kura that Ryuko came by..Kura whispers: Why did you run? Sookie: Because I didn't want that idiot to think that something was up! Kura: ah! okay well what did asshole say? Sookie: He just said for me to tell you that he came by that's all..Kura:Oookayy well thanks for telling me even though I don't want to see him or talk to him right now! Sookie: I understand Kura..He's a jerk anyways..Kura: Yes he is Sookie! I'm gonna lay down for a while okay? Sookie: Okay Kura! Kura lays down and tries to go back to sleep..Ryuko somehow manages to get to her bedroom window and sees Kura sleeping thinking: Ohh my Kura...I miss you so much..leaves and when he finally gets home Maru's in the kitchen making breakfast for them then Ryuko wraps his arms around Maru's waist and kisses him..Maru: Hey baby..Ryuko: Hi my love..Maru: Are you ready to have some breakfast? Ryuko: Yes I am ready to eat honey! Maru: okay love here you go! then sits down to eat with Ryuko..I wonder how Kura's doing? Ryuko: I was thinking the same thing honey..Maru: Hope she's okay..poor thing..maybe I'll go over there later if you don't mind. Ryuko: Sure we can go over there and see her if you like..Maru: thanks love! Ryuko: You're welcome honey..Sookie: Kura! We gotta go to your appointment! Kura wakes up: Oh shit! I forgot! thanks for remembering! Sookie: No problem my friend! Kura gets dressed then goes to look out her window staring that the wonderful view of the mountains and hills then leaves her room walking down stairs to leave for her appointment and when Sookie opens the front door Ryuko's standing at the doorway. Kura: Excuse me! I have a Dr's appointment to go to..Ryuko: Oh sorry you guys! I'll come by later! Sookie and Kura leave to go see Dr. Tsui. They get to her office and walk in just in time for Kura to be called...They walk to the exam room then Dr. Tsui walks in and greets the both of them..How are you feeling? Kura: I'm feeling okay still having pain but its not as bad..Dr. Tsui: thats good! Now let's examine you to make sure that things are okay..She examines Kura and feels her baby move..Wow that baby's active! Kura: Yes! sure is! Dr. Tsui: Well everything looks really good Kura! And you'll be going back to work in two weeks okay? Kura: Okay Dr. Tsui! thank you! Dr. Tsui: You're welcome you guys have a good day now! Sookie: We will! The two friends leave to go back to Kura's house and when they get there they see Ryku standing at the door..Kura: Hey Ryku! Ryku: Hi Kura how are you feeling? Kura: A little better thanks for asking! Ryku: No problem! I see Ryuko's been hanging out at home lately..Kura: Yes he has and he doesn't need to come pester me! Sookie: I don't think he will Kura besides we all have work tomorrow so he won't be around to bother you then! Kura: Good...thinking: Even though I love him and miss him alot...but oh well..Sookie: You guys wanna go on a short walk? Kura: You think I can handle it? Sookie: I think you can Kura! Kura: Okay then I'll go with you guys then! They all go outside to take their walk and see Maru outside sitting by himself...I'm surprised that he's alone and Ryuko's not with him. Sookie: I am too Kura! They walk up to Maru to talk to him..Kura: Hi Maru! Maru: Kura! how are you feeling? Kura: I'm feeling better thanks how are you? Maru: hanging in there guys...Kura: What's wrong Maru? Maru takes off his hat and notices that he lost all of his hair..ohh Maru I'm so sorry sweetie! Maru: It's fine Kura...Kura: If there's anything I can do let me know okay? Maru: Okay thank you! Kura smiles: You're welcome Maru! Sookie: How come Ryuko's not outside with you? Maru: He didn't want to come out guys why I don't know It's a nice day today! Kura: It really is nice today! why don't you come with us? Maru: okay! thanks you guys! Sookie: No problem Maru! They walk over to the lake and sit on the grass to rest..Maru: Kura are you okay? Kura: Yes I'm okay just tired that's all! Maru: Yea me too! and I'm happy your surgery went well! Kura: I am too Maru! Maru: I think I'm gonna need a wig..Kura: I have some at my house you can try on..Maru: Really? Kura: yes really! Ryku: You guys okay enough to walk back? Maru and Kura: Yes we are! Sookie: okay let's go to Kura's house and get you a wig Maru! Maru laughs they arrive at Kura's house and when she opens the door everyone else comes walking in then she shuts the door..Kura: Okay let me go get the wigs Maru..Maru: Okay Kura..She goes to get the wigs from the closet down stairs and gives the box to Maru to look through..Wow some of these are so nice! Kura: thanks Maru! would you like to try some on? Maru: Sure! Kura puts the first wig on him as Sookie gives him a mirror...Oh my I look awful! Kura: No you don't Maru! heres another one! He tries on the second one then Kura gives him back the mirror and..Maru: I like this one! Sookie: It looks really good on you Maru! Maru: Thanks Sookie! Sookie: I wish you weren't having to deal with this Maru...Maru: thanks Sookie..Ryku: Why does this have to happen to you Maru of all people! cries.. Maru: Ohh Ryku I love you all so much! Sookie: We love you too Maru! please don't leave us...Maru: I don't want to leave any of you! Especially Ryuko! Ryku: We know Maru how you feel about Ryuko...Kura gives Maru a hug along with Sookie and Ryku..Maru: ohh you guys are making me wanna cry! Kura: We all love you Maru! and that's when Maru feels something move in Kura's stomach..Maru: Kura! You're pregnant?! Kura: Yes I am Maru! you felt it move didn't you? Maru: Yes I did sweetheart! ohh I'm sorry you're gonna be a single mom though! Kura: It's fine Maru besides I'm okay with it really I am! Maru: I'm gonna help you out Kura okay? Kura: Oh Maru! you don't have to do that! Maru: I want to Kura..please! Kura: Okay Maru I'll let you help out..Maru: Oh thank you Kura! accidently kisses her on the lips...Sookie and Ryku's mouths drop to the floor...Kura whispers: wow you're a good kisser Maru...Maru: thanks Kura you're a good kisser too..They both kiss each other again...ohh Kura..I'm sorry for kissing you...Kura whispers: Don't be sorry Maru because I'm not..Maru: ohh I want you so badd Kura..Kura: Wanna go upstairs? Maru: Sure! Sookie and Ryku end up making out with each other..Ryku: ohh Sookie! Sookie: Ohh Ryku I want you so badd! Ryku: I want you too Sookie! they both kiss each other and touching each other all over..Sookie: Ah Ryku! ahh! let's go upstairs baby...Ryku: Okay hottie! They go upstairs to Sookie's bedroom and Ryku lays her on the bed kissing her on the lips and licking her neck..Sookie: Ahh! baby! mmm Ryku: you're so beautiful Sookie..Takes off her shirt and she takes off Ryku's shirt too..Sookie: You're so hott Ryku wow...Kura and Maru are in her bedroom kissing and taking off each other's clothes...Kura: Ahh! Maru make love to me! Maru: Ohh Kura pulls down her pants along with her underwear then lays her on the bed..damn you're beautiful Kura..Kura: You're so hot and sexy Maru! they kiss each other again as Kura takes off Maru's pants along with his underwear..Maru: I have a confession to make to you..Kura: what's the confession Maru...Maru: I've wanted to be with you for so long! Kura: Maru? Maru: I don't even know what I'm doing with Ryuko when I should be with you! Kura: Ohh Maru why didn't you tell me?! Maru: Because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me..Kura: But I do feel the same way...Maru and Kura kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths..then Maru enters her vagina and moves slowly going in deep..Kura: ahh! ohh wow! ahh! dammit! feels so goood! Maru: You feel good my love! Kura: Stay with me tonight? Maru: Yes I'll stay with you darling..Kura smiles as Maru thrusts and moves faster..Kura: ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ohh Maru! ahhh! Maru: Remember that night when you um lost your virginity was it? Kura: Yes what about that night? Maru: Kura that was me with you that night! Kura shocked: What?! Maru: Yes when you thought I was Ryuko! Kura: Ohh Maru! Why didn't you tell me then?! Maru: I was afraid to and I thought you preferred Ryuko to be with you that night...Kura: He's not with me right now is he? maru: No I am...Kura: If that was you maru then I'm pregnant with your baby...Maru: Smiles what?! Kura: Yes Maru It's ours! Maru: Ohh Kura! Ryuko watching from his bedroom window thinking: You're not taking her away from me Maru! I'm the one for her! Not you! Why are you lying to her?! Its was me who took her virginity! Asshole! Kura! I'm the one you love! Not him! screams at the top of his lungs and Kura feels him thinking: Kura...ohh my love Kura...Ryuko then feels Kura thinking: Oh my Ryuko ..ohh My love...Maru: I love you Kura with all my heart! Kura: oh Maru touches his face then kisses him again on the lips thinking: It wasn't him who took my virginity is was Ryuko! then moans to Maru kissing her...Maru: You like me kissing you Kura? Kura: Yes I do Maru...as Maru sucks on her breasts Kura moans don't stop Maru ahh! love that tongue of yours! ah! Maru oh do you? Kura: Yes I do..Maru continues to suck on her breasts as she moans again. Ryku: Ohh Sookie I wanna make to you! Sookie: Let's make love to each other Ryku! I wanna make love to you too! They kiss each other and finish taking off each other's clothes then Ryku enters Sookie's vagina moving slowly...Sookie: ah! ohh wow! Ryku: What baby? Sookie: Feels so good! ahh! Ryku moves faster ahh! ohh Ryku! Ah! ohh yess! ahh! Ryku: Ohh Sookie you feel so good baby! Sookie: I love you Ryku! Ryku: I love you too! they kiss each other as Ryku continues to move inside her...Sookie: Ohh Ryku stay with me tonight please? Ryku: Yes I will stay with you Sookie! I wanna be with you forever! Sookie: Ohh Ryku! they hold each other tight as he cumms inside her...that was wonderful baby! Ryku: Yes it was my love! Sookie: Wanna join me in the shower? Ryku: Oh yes I do! they go take a shower washing their bodies then they step out of the shower and Ryku gets a big towel and wraps both him and Sookie in it. Sookie: I like this Ryku..Ryku: Me too..They both go into Sookie's room and put some clothes on then go make dinner for everyone then the door bell rings. Kura: I'll go answer the door..Maru: Okay Kura goes down stairs and opens the door to Ryuko standing there at her door...Kura: Ryuko! how are you? Ryuko: I'm doing okay gosh I miss you Kura touches her face..Kura whispers: I miss you too Ryuko...ohh I miss you! Ryuko: Stay with me tonight Kura..Kura: I'd love too..Then Sookie and Ryku come to the door and see Ryuko at the door. Sookie: Hey Ryuko! Ryku: Hi Ryuko! Ryuko: Hey you guys umm are you guys a couple now? Sookie: Yes we are Ryuko! and I love him more than anything! Ryuko: ohh you guys look good together! Maru hears Ryuko's voice and goes to get cleaned up then puts his clothes on and goes downstairs..Ryuko: Hey Maru! Maru: Hey baby how's it going? Ryuko: It's going just here to talk to Kura that's all! Maru: Okay well I'm going home so see you there! Ryuko: Okay! Maru goes home..and when he gets there he has a sigh of relief then goes to take a shower thinking: Ohh Kura I want you to be with me please...I need you! Ryuko: How bout I stay here instead..Kura: Okay! then Sookie whispers to Kura: I'd rather have Ryuko instead of Maru! Kura blushing: I would too! both laugh..Are you gonna go get some extra clothes? Ryuko: I'll just go buy some...Kura: okay be careful babe..Ryuko: Come with me Kura...Kura: Okay! They go to the clothing store together smiling and laughing then they walk inside and go get Ryuko some clothes..that was fast! Ryuko: Well I didn't have much to get! Kura: True but I'm just saying..they leave the store and go over to her house and when they get inside they sees Sookie and Ryku setting the table for dinner..then suddenly they hear sirens and the ambulance stops at Ryuko's house. Kura: Oh No! Ryuko: What the hell happened?! Kura: I don't know! Ryuko goes to his house to see what's going on and when he gets inside his house he sees Maru at the toilet throwing up blood in the toilet. Ryuko: Maru! what's going on?! Maru: I don't know baby! EMT: Okay we're gonna take you to the hospital okay? Maru: Okay. They take him to the hospital and Ryuko follows them there. Dr. Tsui and Tsunade meet the ambulance at the emergency room..Tsunade: What happened?! Ryuko: He was throwing up blood and then called 911 to come get him. Tsunade thinking: Oh no this is awful poor Ryuko...They take Maru into the ER and do their stuff then Maru faded away...Ryuko standing there crying really hard then goes running off to Kura's house crying. Kura: Ryuko! What's the matter?! Ryuko: Maru's cancer's spread all over and there's nothing they can do now..Kura: Ohh baby I'm so sorry gives him a kiss on the lips and he kisses her back..then feels the baby move. Ryuko: Kura! What was that?! Kura: Ryuko I'm pregnant and it's yours..Ryuko: Ohh Kura! why didn't you tell me? Kura: because you were with Maru and I didn't think that you'd care..Ryuko: Kura I love you! kisses her stomach the baby moves. Kura: Aww the baby moved! Loved your kisses! Ryuko: I love you so much Kura! Kura: I love you too baby! Sookie: Are you guys ready to eat? Kura: I am! Ryuko: I am too! they all go to the table and eat their dinner. After dinner they all wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen then go upstairs to rest in their bedrooms. Ryuko: I'm so happy to be here with you Kura I love you so much! Kura: I love you too babe! they kiss each other on the lips..ohh Ryuko love the way you kiss me...Ryuko kisses her again then goes to suck on her breasts..ah! ohh Ryuko...ahh! then Kura unbuttons his pants and sucks on his cock..Ryuko: ahh! ohh dammit ahh! Kura! ahh! ohh baby love the way you suck baby...Kura then stands up and kisses Ryuko on the lips and every inch of his body...ohh baby...ahh! Kura: You like this? Ryuko: Ohh yess I do! Kura: take me Ryuko! have your way with me...Ryuko: okay my love..Kura smiles as Ryuko kisses her all over then enters her vagina moving slowly..Kura: ah! ohh baby ah! ah! ohh wow feels so good! Ryuko: You feel so good baby! ahh! ohh Kura! Kura: I love feeling you inside me Ryuko..Ryuko smiles: ohh baby I just love being with you! Kura: I love being with you too Ryuko! I missed you! Ryuko: I missed you too! moves faster..Kura: ahh! ohh yess! ahh! ah! ah! ah! ah! Ryuko explodes inside her vagina..that was so wonderful baby! Ryuko: It was my love! they kiss then take a shower..kissing and touching each other all over as they wash their bodies..Kura: Damn you're so hott Ryuko..Ryuko blushing: So are you Kura..Kura: but I'm pregnant! Ryuko: ohh honey you're beautiful anyways! Kura blushing: Awe thank you honey! they step out of the shower to dry off and Ryuko pulls Kura to him and wraps her in the towel with him ohh I love this! Ryuko: I do too love..I love having you close to me Kura. Kura: I love being close to you too my love...suddenly they hear moaning coming from Sookie's room..Wow they're having some fun..Ryuko: yes they are baby...wanna go another round? Kura: Ohh yess I do! They go another round of love making. Sookie: ohh Ryku you're so sexy! Ryku blushing: thanks baby..Sookie: You're welcome my love kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth as they both moan. Ryku: Ohh Sookie I love you so much! Sookie: I love you too Ryku! Ryku sucks on Sookie's breasts as she moans ahh! ohh baby! ah! Ah! ah! love that tongue of yours Ryku..Ryku: Ohh do you? Sookie: Yess I do baby..Ryku licks her neck ahh! ohh Ryku..Then Ryku carries Sookie to the shower in her room. Sookie: ahh! what are you doing honey?! Ryku taking you to the shower so we can shower together! Sookie: Ohh Ryku I love you! Ryku: Love you too Sookie! They step into the shower and turn on the water kissing each other non stop..ohh Sookie..Sookie: Ohh Ryku...they wash their bodies then step out of the shower to dry off and run to the bed where They kiss each other then get under the covers.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Two weeks later Kura returns to work and eveyone's happy to see her! Koi: Kura! Kura: Koi! Ohh I missed you girl! Koi: I missed you too sweetie! They hug each other..Kura: You look good girl! Koi: Thank you Kura! Gai: Took a while for her to recover from what she went through! Kura: Yea I bet it did! Gai: Ryuko I'm so sorry to hear about Maru...Ryuko: Thanks Gai! Koi: Maru passed away?! Ryuko: Yes he did Koi..Koi: Ohh Ryuko I'm so sorry I didn't know til now! Ryuko: It's okay Koi I'm getting through it...Koi: That's good! They all go to their work areas and begin working. Someone very familiar walks into the shop..Gai: Naru?! Naru: Hey Gai! long time no see! Gai: yes very long time! Naruto! Naru: ohh Gai relax! Ryuko sees Naru thinking: Ohh dammit! why's he here?! Kura whispers: Another one of your Ex boyfriends Ryuko...Ryuko: Yes unfortunately...Naru sees Koi working and goes to talk to her..Naru: Koi? Koi looks: Naruto! oh my gosh! good to see you! Naru: Good to see you too! Damn you look good girl! Koi blushing: thank you Naruto you're looking good too! Naru: Thanks Koi! Koi: You're very welcome Naruto..Naru walks over to where Ryuko is and says Hi to him..Ryuko: Hi Naruto long time no see! Naru: It has been a long time Ryuko..You look really good! Ryuko trying not to blush: Thanks Naru...Naru: Ohh Ryuko what happened with us? Ryuko: Well let's see you left me without saying a single word! Naru: I'm so sorry Ryuko for that and ever since then I've been alone...Ryuko: You're lying! Naruto: No I'm not Ryuko..I've spent the past three years alone and tust me it was rough but I got through it by keeping myself busy with my job and stuff. Ryuko: Why do I find that hard to believe Naru? Naru: I don't know but I am telling the honest truth! Also I heard about Maru I'm so sorry Ryuko..Ryuko: Yea he went pretty fast..Naru: If there's anything I can do let me know okay? Ryuko: Okay thanks Naru! Naru: No problem..sees Kura at her work area doing designs. Naru: Hi Kura..Kura turns around sees Naruto..Kura: Hi Naru long time no see! Naru: I know and I'm so sorry about that and disappointing you in the process..Kura: It's okay Naru I forgive you..Naru: thank you Kura wait! Are you pregnant?! Kura: Yes I am Naruto smiles..Naru: Congratulations! If you need anything let me know! Kura: I will and thank you Naruto...Naru: You're welcome sweetie..Naru goes to see Gai and talk to him. Gai: Well What brings you here after 3 years? Naruto: Gai I'm here because of Ryuko and Koi...Gai: I see what do you want with them? Naru: I'm here to make amends Gai because I'm dying..Gai: Ohh Naru I'm so sorry! tries not to cry...Naru: It's fine Gai I've had this disease for years now..Gai goes to hug Naru then suddenly they kiss each other on the lips...Wow Gai! Gai: ohh wow is right! Damn! wish you weren't dying...Naru: Me too Gai...Gai: Because I'd have my way with you right now! Naru: Gai! Gai: sorry but its been a long time for me...Naru: Understandable I guess...goes to give Gai another kiss...Gai: Are you sure you're dying Naru? Naru: Last I checked I was unless some kind of miracle's happened but I have to go see Lady Tsunade now so yea..Gai: Please be okay Naru...Naru: I really hope that I am Gai..Gai: Me too hottie..Naru's face turns bright red...then leaves to go see Lady Tsunade. He arrives at her office and goes to sit in the waiting room when they call him to come to the back..Tsunade: Hey How are you?! Naruto: I'm good! how bout you? Tsunade: I've been good Naruto now let's check and see how you're doing..Dr. Tsui does some blood work on him that are STAT orders and gives the results to Lady Tsunade. Naruto: Well what are the results? Tsunade: I don't know how to say this but from the chemo you had the Tumors all shrunk and are gone! Naruto: What?! Tsunade smiling: You're fine now Naruto! Naruto hugs Tsunade thanking her and crying at the same time. He leaves the clinic feeling so happy and goes over to the Design shop to Tell everyone. Gai: Alright! I'm so happy for you! Naru: How do you think I feel?! Ryuko: What's going on? Naru: I'm cured of my disease! Ryuko: Are you serious?! Naruto: Yes I am I just got back from seeing Lady Tsunade! Ryuko: I'm happy for you Naru! Really I am! Kura,Sookie and Koi thinking: Well someone's happy! Geez! Gai: What's wrong with you girls?! Kura: Nothing Gai just wondering what all the commotions about? Ryuko: Naru's cured of his disease! Kura: Are you serious? Ryuko: Yes I am baby! Kura: I'm happy for him babe! Naru: Kura? Kura: Yes Naru? Naru whispers in her ear: If I wasn't gay I'd ask you out so fast because you're very beautiful...Kura blushing: Thank you Naru! Naru: Well I'm gonna leave you guys so you can finish your work before you get to go home. Gai: Would you like some company? Naru: Sure! Gai: Okay guys! You're off early today! Kura: Yay! Sookie: I'm so happy thanks Gai! Koi: Well I'm happy to be going home...Ryuko: I am too! Everyone leaves to go home and Gai locks up the shop and goes with Naru to the bar. Koi: Why is he acting like this you guys? Kura: I have no idea why sweetie...**


End file.
